Standing in the Shadows of Love
"Standing in the Shadows of Love" is a hit single of the American soul - and R & B group The Four Tops . The song is, after the success " Reach Out, I'll Be There ", the second single from the album" Reach Out ". Although "Standing in the Shadows of Love" did not know as much success as "Reach Out, I'll Be There", was still a big hit that eventually the # 6 listed on the pop chart in both the United States and in the United Kingdom continued stabbing. In addition, the song was a # 2 hit on the US R & B list and a top forty hit on poplijsten of countries Canada , Netherlands and Germany . Like his predecessor was "Standing in the Shadows of Love" written by songwriter trio Holland-Dozier-Holland . Because "Reach Out, I'll Be There" was such a success, a # 1 hit in both the United States and the United Kingdom as the R & B list, the trio decided to write a similar number to be as well get there with success. Both songs about the same arrangement and also the instrumentation in the two numbers, provided by Motown studio band The Funk Brothers , has a lot away from each other. Because "Standing in the Shadows of Love" as "Reach Out, I'll Be There" became a big hit, were later songs like " Bernadette "and" 7-Rooms Of Gloom "is written in the same style. Incidentally, there was a predecessor of "Standing in the Shadows of Love" in subject. The song "Standing At The Crossroads Of Love" from the beginning of the career of another Motown group The Supremes , the predecessor of "Standing in the Shadows of Love". The topic of "Standing in the Shadows of Love" is that despite the narrator his beloved has always treated correctly, she leaves him anyway. Besides that "Standing in the Shadows of Love" had a lot of success on the charts was released during the period that the single the song was also voted # 464 on the list of 500 best songs of all time according to the magazine Rolling Stone . This list can also find other tracks by The Four Tops as "Reach Out, I'll Be There," "Bernadette" and " I Can not Help Myself ". "Standing in the Shadows of Love" was later covered by include The Jackson Five and Rod Stewart . In addition, there was use of the title in the movie "Standing in the Shadows of Motown," a documentary about The Funk Brothers. In the song "Lonely Ol 'Night" by John Mellencamp is about "Standing in the Shadows of Love" sung in the song "The Other Side" by Aerosmith is heard a riff very similar to that of "Standing in the Shadows of Love ". Initially wanted Holland-Dozier-Holland, the writers of the song in question, institute proceedings against Aerosmith, but the management of Aerosmith decided Holland-Dozier-Holland to give a portion of the songwriter rights to the lawsuit out of the way so to go. The B-side of the original version of "Standing in the Shadows of Love" is the song "Since You've Been Gone". In contrast to the number in question "Since You've Been Gone" not from the album "Reach Out", but of its predecessor "The Four Tops On Top". Occupation [ edit ] * Lead: Levi Stubbs * Background: Lawrence Payton , Renaldo "Obie" Benson , Abdul "Duke" Fakir and The Andantes * Instrumentation: The Funk Brothers * Writers: Holland-Dozier-Holland * Production: Brian Holland and Lamont Dozier Category:1966 singles